Make You Feel My Love
by Jenn0509
Summary: A collection of six one shots set in final chapters of the The Dark Lords' Pawn. Ginny is wary, but Tom is charming in his own off-beat way and draws her out of her post-war shell. In eleven short months, they go from strangers to more than 'just friends', sending shockwaves through everyone. Each chapter is loosely linked to a stanza from Make You Feel My Love by Adele.
1. At Rest

So here is just the first of my little short story. I just couldn't stop thinking back on The Dark Lords' Pawn and being all like, 'How would Tom/Ginny react to this?', so I settled on six brief looks at their growing relationship. If you haven't read TDLP, you should, because if you haven't, this chapter will make very little sense.

Enjoy, and let me know what you think! I'll post the second part tomorrow!

-Jenn

* * *

1. **May 1998**

_"When the rain_

_Is blowing in your face,_

_And the whole world_

_Is on your case,_

_I could offer you_

_A warm embrace_

_To make you feel my love."_

* * *

Tom stood nervously at the tent flaps, "Just go, Tom." Miranda snapped at him.

"Randa, most of the people out there hate me. I'm responsible for those deaths." He told his twin. He'd spent the last few minutes trying to decide if he should leave his tent.

She wasn't having any of his excuses though, mostly because of the sour mood she was in. He didn't blame her, they were about to attend a mass funeral after all. "Tom, I won't stand one minute more of your horse dung. If you don't go out there now, you're making it seem like you're not grateful that you aren't sitting in a cell in Azkaban for the rest of your life."

He groaned, "I am grateful, Randa, I just..."

Miranda hissed a curse at him in parseltongue, "Suck it up, Tom!" She yelled after, instantly covering her mouth with her hand, "Oh, Tom, I'm sorry. I'm just hormonal."

"It's alright, I deserved that." He said, giving her a hug, "And you have every right to be hormonal. You've got my niece or nephew already testing your tempers. I'm sorry."

She shook her head, adjusting her dress again, "I've got to go get Harry."

Tom nodded, watching his sister leave, drawing her coat tightly around her. "Be careful."

She paused, flashing a weary smile to him, "Same to you, brother, same to you."

He waited a few minutes before he approached the fabric doors again. The weather seemed to reflect the general atmosphere of the gathered crowed, dark and stormy.

"Come on, Ginevra, why so glum?" He tried to joke. She didn't respond, staring vacantly at her brother Percy's coffin. "Can I at least get a little smile? Just a small one, just enough to brighten this day." She didn't respond, and Tom did the only thing he could think to do, putting an arm around her shoulders. She turned slightly into him when it began raining. "There, there, love. I'll keep you safe." He whispered to her, unsure if she could even hear him.

Her brothers kept glaring at him, but when the Weasley's coffin was lowered into the ground and Ginny started sobbing, he was glad he'd stayed by her. She clung to him and he stroked her hair while they walked towards the castle. No one bothered them, and he'd almost murmured her into a calm state when the screams started. The men ran into the forest and Tom jerked Ginny onto his shoulder, locating his sister in short fashion and dragging her into the safety of the tent village. He'd taken the two women to Miranda and Harry's tent.

"Ginny!" A frantic female voice called from outside. "Ginny!"

Tom ducked outside, "Mrs. Weasley!" The woman looked towards him, her whole body shaking, "I've got her. She's right here."

She followed him, "Ginny!" She cried, falling on her daughter. Molly looked up at Tom, a small, grateful smile on her face, "Thank you."

Tom nodded, taking hold of his sister's hand, "You alright?"

Miranda shifted, "Yeah, did you see where Harry went?"

"He went into the forest with the others." He said, sitting next to her. "They'll be fine."

"Of course they will." Molly said, rubbing Ginny's shoulders.

Ginny looked up, staring directly at Tom, "Thank you, for being there earlier. I was a mess."

"It's not a problem, Ginevra. You looked like you needed someone." He said, trying to downplay how wonderful it had felt to be there to comfort her. There was bustle outside and the four rejoined the weary crowd, Miranda rushing Harry as he and the other non-Aurors returned. Tom shadowed them both, hardly listening to the constant chatter. He could tell Miranda wasn't either, she was too quiet, and he knew without seeing her when she went back into her tent. It took her only a few minutes to pack a bag and convince her husband to go after Fenrir Greyback.

"Why would she do that? Why would she tell him to leave?" Ginny asked him, aghast.

Tom shrugged, "Because she knows how it feels to live your life with regret. He'll be back. Don't worry about your laddy-love."

"He's married to your sister. Besides, I usually like my blokes a bit taller." She looked up at him, "Are we friends now? I mean, you held me while I went nutters at a funeral."

He was her friend, and that was already far more than he'd ever dreamed could happen in reality. He'd take it. Even if he wanted more, there was nothing like the feel of her silky red hair between his fingers. Tom grinned, "Yes, Ginevra, I think we're friends." He didn't point out that he was a head taller than Harry, but he sorely wanted to.


	2. Happy Birthday, Ginevra

2. **August 10-11, 1998**

_"When the evening shadows_

_And the stars appear_

_And there is no - one there_

_To dry your tears_

_I could hold you_

_For a million years_

_To make you feel my love."_

**Ginny's 17th Birthday**

* * *

Tom sighed softly, tucking Miranda in tightly before padding down the stairs. She'd had another nightmare. Miranda had dreamed that Harry was dead, and Tom had spent the last few hours calming her down, convincing her that it was just a dream. She sat rigid, her hands fisted in the fabric covering her ever growing stomach, and Tom sang brokenly to her until her body relaxed and her eyelids finally fluttered closed. He was exhausted, but knew that sleep wouldn't claim him this night. He was too on edge, feeling like his bones were about to break out of his skin at a moment's notice.

Quietly, he grabbed a glass and poured himself some water from the tap, bringing the glass to his lips and letting the cool liquid flow into him. It did nothing to calm him, but these days, just taking in nourishment was a relief. Things like the simple act of getting a glass of water were ones he'd been denied while trapped by Voldemort. Every one of those things he could do now felt like a miracle in their own right.

"Are you alright?" A soft voice asked, and Tom's eyes caught a glint of red hair in the moonlight.

Although he was in the Burrow, and Weasley's were locally abundant, there was only one voice that set every nerve in his body afire like that. He pushed himself away from the window, "Lovely night, isn't it, Ginevra?"

The red head scrunched her eyebrows together in consternation at the sound of her given name on Tom's lips. She found him irresistibly cryptic, "Yes, Tom, I suppose it is."

"We'll have a full moon soon." Tom commented, setting himself to filling a second glass for his companion. It was the proper, polite thing to do after all.

Ginny nodded, taking the glass from him, her fingers ghosting over his, "Thank you." She looked down at her flannel pajamas and wished she'd changed before she had followed him down the stairs. "You know you can call me Ginny." She whispered.

Tom gave her one of his crooked grins, "Yes, I am capable of saying the name Ginny, but as lovely as it is, Ginevra has a certain power to it. It's a worthy name."

"It makes me sound like someones gran." Ginny deadpanned, standing next to him so she can see the moon through the window. "So why are you up so early?" She found herself asking after several minutes, her curiosity getting the better of her.

"Miranda." Tom said simply, setting his glass on the counter before facing Ginny.

Ginny sighed heavily, feeling sorry for Miranda, "She's still having those nightmares?"

Tom nodded, "Every night. She's at least getting some sleep now though. I can't sleep at all."

"I've noticed." The Weasley commented dryly. He spent most of his nights wandering the lower floor, usually accompanied by his pregnant sister.

Tom's face jerked to her, "You've noticed. Ginevra, have you been keeping tabs on me?"

Ginny's face flushed, and Tom was certain that had a light been on, her pale skin would be shown to have reached almost the same color as her hair. "N-no!" She squeaked before her face fell, "I worry about you, that's all. You've been looking tired."

"I _am_ tired." Tom whispered, rubbing his face roughly with his hands, wishing sleep would find him. "What do you see when you look at me?" He asked, standing just inches in front of her, staring down at her with his green eyes almost sparking.

"Uh, a near zombie?" Ginny quipped, faintly tracing the dark circles under his eyes.

Tom laughed, resisting the urge to shiver at her touch, "I was being serious, Gin."

She giggled slightly before answering his question once more, "When I look at you, I see a very handsome man who would do anything to protect his little sister. I know the rest of my family might not see it, but any one of my brothers would do the same things you did for Miranda if they thought it would protect me." He stared at her in awe, causing her to shift uncomfortably under his intense gaze, "What?"

"You think I'm handsome?" He blurted out, miserably failing in his attempts to contain his glee. In the harsh light of most days, he could hardly even get Ginny alone to talk, much less get to any sort of genuine conversation that might lead farther.

Ginny looked at him as if he'd lost his mind, "Really? That's all you got out of that?"

Tom chuckled, shaking his head at his good fortune. "No, Ginevra, it's not the only thing I understood. It's just the one thing I can accept right now. I did terrible things."

"That wasn't you, Tom." Ginny hissed.

He laughed, "You sound like Miranda. She's constantly telling me the same thing. You two are the only people who've seen past what I've done." He pinned her with an intense look, "I'm eternally grateful for that. Seeing you both that night at Miranda's party, it gave me strength I hadn't felt in a long time. I wanted to live. Without the two of you, I'd be dead."

Ginny blushed again, forcing herself to look away from the chiseled lines of his face as the clock tolled midnight, "I think Miranda is more to credit for that." She mumbled.

Tom guided her face back to him with a gentle hand so he could pin her with his eyes once more. He wanted her to hear every word. "No, Ginevra, all those years, you kept me alive. Since your first year when _he_ used my affections to hurt you, I only wanted to survive so I could meet you." He reached towards her again, putting a heavy hand on either shoulder, "I'm so glad, that I've had the most honorable pleasure of meeting you. You are an extraordinary young woman, Ginevra Weasley." He stepped impossibly closer, his hands burning into her. In a swift movement, Tom pressed a kiss to her forehead, whispering against her heated skin before he vanished back up the stairs, "Happy Birthday, Ginevra."

* * *

Things are heating up! Review!

-Jenn


	3. My Ladylove

3. **November 1998**

"I know you

Haven't made

Your mind up yet,

But I would never

Do you wrong.

I've known it

From the moment

That we met.

No doubt in my mind

Where you belong."

* * *

Tom was holding his niece gingerly in his arms. Remy was just two weeks old, but already she enamored him. She stretched her arms, letting out a charming toothless yawn before closing her hazel eyes. Miranda was watching from the doorway, her eyes warm. "What are you looking at?" He asked his twin quietly. Being a mum suited her, she glowed in that quiet way mothers do. Tom thought that she'd never been so beautiful.

"You." Miranda whispered, "Remy's rather fond of you. It's really quite adorable."

Tom scoffed, "She's the adorable one. I'm just her crazy Uncle Tom, and I'm already getting ready to chase boys away. Those nasty little buggers won't know what hit them."

"You'll have to let me get at them first." Chuckled Harry, appearing behind Tom's sister with Teddy Lupin-Potter on one shoulder, pushing the pram James occupied.

Tom realized how late it was, looking at the toddler in Harry's arms, fighting sleep. He stood and carefully placed Remy next to her twin brother. "You sleep tight now. You'll need all your energy to help your mum keep these boys in line." He straightened himself, and embraced his own twin, "I'll see you soon, Randa."

Miranda brushed a kiss to his cheek, and when she moved away, Harry shook his hand, "Goodnight, Tom." Tom nodded likewise as the Potter's left via the floo.

"Hey, mate, you ready to go?" Asked one of the Weasley twins. Fred, Tom guessed. It had been easier to tell them apart until they'd both grown their hair to cover their ears. Now it was kind of a toss up when they weren't side by side. Ginny was much better at telling them apart than Tom was, but he'd been steadfastly avoiding her all night.

"Yeah, I've just got to run back up to my room and grab my stuff." Tom replied to the twin, trying not to over think what he was doing. He'd made the decision to move out just after his niece and nephew had been born. Yes, he still needed to stay close to a Weasley, but that didn't mean he had to stay in the Burrow. As the only non-Weasley in the house, he felt off. The twins had been gracious enough to offer him a room with them above their shop as long as he helped mind the shop and brew potions.

As he started up the Burrow's stairs, he heard Ginevra's voice rise from below, "Why's Tom going to get his stuff?" He moved quickly, not wanting to get caught leaving by her. He was trying to keep her out of his head by leaving, to stem the growing tide of feelings he felt towards her.

There were a few more items left out than he'd thought, so when Ginny stormed into the room, shoes in hand, he was half under the bed, "You prat! Were you going to tell me you're leaving?"

He looked up at her, leaning against his bed, "I was, Ginevra, but I never really found the right time. You've been off at school..."

"Oh don't blame that on me being in school! I've practically been home every weekend! You were just being a coward!" She screeched at him, almost visibly seething.

Tom closed his eyes, "That may be true. I just feel like I'm invading your home."

Ginny chucked her shoe at him, the hand-me-down black steel-toed boot cracking into Tom's skull before bouncing harmlessly to the floor as its owner continued to scream at him. "That's baloney and you know it! Mum loves you just because you do as your told, and why do you think I come home so frequently? It's not because I'm some wilted flower who was emotionally scared by the war and has to run home to mummy and daddy every weekend to feel better. I come home every weekend to see you!"

Tom gawked at her, genuinely taken by surprise. While he wouldn't ever refer to Ginny as a 'wilted flower', it certainly hadn't occurred to him that her motivations for returning to the Burrow in such rapid intervals had anything to do with him. For her part, Ginny looked bewildered and lowered herself to her knees in front of him. "So men really are that blind. Amazing." She said softly to herself, shaking her head in disbelief. After a few minutes, she lifted her face and touched his forehead where a bruise from her shoe was forming above his left eye. "Sorry about that. My shoe was the only thing handy. What can I say? I'm a Chaser, I've got a mean throwing arm." Her hand stilled on the side of his face as they both chuckled, "What're you thinking?" She asked, staring into his eyes.

"How easy it would be to kiss you right now." Tom answered honestly, possibly a little dazed by either his head injury or her beautiful face's proximity to his.

Ginny leaned forward and brushed her lips over his, softly at first, but Tom urged her on, putting a hand in her straight red hair. Their lips worked against each other in harmony, Ginny's body edging closer and closer to Tom's. When her tongue flicked across his lips, he did not deny her entry into his mouth, deepening the kiss with a great fervor.

"Hey, Tom! You coming?" One of the twins yelled up. Ginny gasped and broke away from Tom, staring at him like she'd forgotten they weren't alone in the house.

Tom grinned at Ginny, "No, you two go on!" Lowering his voice, he pulled her back to him, wrapping his arms around her, "I'll be where ever it pleases my ladylove."

Ginny sighed, resting her head on his chest, listening to the steady thrum of his heart. "Well then, Tom Riddle, you're staying right here. How else am I supposed to keep an eye on you?" Tom laughed, realizing their relationship had changed forever. For good.

* * *

Let me know what you think!

-Jenn


	4. Celebrations

Sorry for the delay, RL got in the way of writing, but here's a longer chapter for you!

Review!

-Jenn

* * *

4. **December 31, 1998**

"I'd go hungry,

I'd go black and blue.

I'd go crawling,

Down the avenue.

You Know there's nothing

That I wouldn't do,

To make you feel my love."

Sitting on the roof outside Ginny's bedroom, Tom felt unbelievably at peace. The night are was crisp, but still, the warmth of the body curled up next to him kept the chill away. Copper hair fanned across his chest like a fiery ocean, the image only enhanced by the steady rise and fall of his chest. Ginny's head was resting on his shoulder as she slept, and he gently moved her over more onto his chest so he could be assured she was more comfortable. She made a few snuffling sounds and settled back down, her hand pulling his to rest underneath her chin.

They'd spent the entirety of the day celebrating his nineteenth birthday, or at least pretending to. A fair few of the group gathered simply referred to it being New Years Eve, and that was just fine for Tom. The whole affair had seemed odd, and he wouldn't have even acknowledged the date if his twin hadn't been so determined to celebrate. First off, he wasn't nineteen, he was seventy four, and he'd been himself even after Miranda had been trapped in that room. He wasn't even sure why he looked to be the same age as her, he wasn't. He knew he should be a few years older at least, but those thoughts made him think that Voldemort had been more in control earlier than he'd ever thought. That wasn't even to mention the level of icy hostility that came over a room when he entered it without Ginny or his sister present.

Ginny and Miranda had done their best to keep his mind from wandering though, dragging him about and chortling every time he cracked a smile. Molly had made him a cake, but had spent most of the day working in the kitchen on a much larger and elegant cake for Miranda. He had gotten a friendly smile when he'd approached Molly and thanked her for her hospitality and the cake. "No need to thank me, Tom." She'd said, and he'd nodded, understanding what she was saying. She'd been kind for the sake of his sister, whom she adored. Molly had claimed James and Remy as her grandchildren as soon as they were born, and the look in her eyes when she looked at Harry was one of maternal love.

Tom could say that he was growing on the rest of the Weasleys though. The twins often scooped him up during the week and brought him to their shop where 'Tommy' used his innate charm to sell all manner of Weasley's Wizard Wheezes. Miranda was always just down the street though, sitting in Olivander's shop keeping a close watch on the public to make sure no one was causing trouble. Harry, fresh into his Auror training, would always pop in to check on him before going to see Miranda. Harry was genuinely the best person Tom could have ever hoped his sister would find, and he was constantly reminded of how lucky they both were when he got the chance to see the two of them together, happy and in love.

Ginny. He couldn't think about the fiery red head without his heart skipping a few beats. She was beautiful, and despite all odds, she seemed to care about him as much as he cared about her. Most of his weekends were spent with her, and he couldn't have asked for anything more delightful. They would sit up in her room...door open... and he would help her with her studies. Molly did appreciate that, even she could see that Ginny was becoming a much more secure witch. She was very good at quidditch and with seemingly every aspect of her spell work, but theory and potions confounded her a bit.

Ginny was above average in both subjects, but her slight struggles gave Tom an excuse to spend time with her during the day. He would sit across from her on her bed and give her pointers if she needed them, but for the most part, they would just chat. They kissed too, but only if they were very sure her mother was occupied and not bound to sneak up the stairs to check on them.

The creak from the window pane alerted him to his sister's presence. Miranda had a gentle smile spread across her face, and she raised a folded blanket in her hand, "I figured I'd find you out here." She whispered, "I also figured you'd forget a blanket. She'll get sick, and then Molly will make a soup out of your hide."

He shook his head at his twin's perceptiveness, "Thank you."

Tom reached out with his free hand to take the blanket, but Miranda shook her head and proceeded to lay the blanket over Ginny. She sat back on her heels for a few seconds, looking warily at him, "Be careful, Tom." He shot her a questioning look, "Times are still dark, and I'm doing my damnedest to keep us out of it. Don't make things worse by messing with Ginny."

"I'm not messing with her, Miranda." He hissed at her in parseltongue.

Miranda sighed, the fond smile returning to her face, whispering back to him in English, "I hope not." She then ruffled his hair and leaned over, kissing his forehead, "Happy birthday, Tom."

"You've been saying that all day." He said with a smile.

Miranda giggled softly, "Well that's because tomorrow it's all about me." She moved to go back through the window, but his next words gave her pause.

"Miranda, I love Ginny." His twin didn't say anything, but forced a smile back onto her face and nodded before crawling back into the Burrow.

Tom heaved a sigh and tucked Ginny in more securely, but by the stuttered pace of her breath, he could tell she was awake. "I'm sorry we woke you." He whispered into her hair.

"Did you mean it?" She said breathily, looking up at him with her warm brown eyes.

Tom smiled, "Of course I did. I wouldn't have said it if I didn't."

"I'm glad." Ginny whispered, stretching up to kiss him. "I love you too."

She said it so easily, and part of Tom was frightened. The rest of him, however, just kept things in stride. "Thank you for today." He told her. "I don't think I've ever had a better birthday." To others, his words might have sounded false, but that was the truth. Even with all the underlying hostility, he wasn't alone on his birthday, and that made this one better than any other.

Ginny saw right through him, much the same way his sister did. He'd never admit it aloud, but most of his barbed words and jokes were just to cover up his own insecurity. "I'm glad I could be a part of it." Ginny said, settling herself back on him, her head nestled back on his shoulder. The position seemed more intimate now that they'd shared those three words. Ginny thumped her fist into his chest, causing Tom to gasp slightly and stare down at her incredulously, "You're thinking too much."

The corner of his mouth twitched up into a wry grin, "Yeah, I suppose I am." He put his arms around her and shifted to get more comfortable, kissing her one last time before he closed his eyes. "Happy New Year, Ginny."

"Same. I have a feeling it's going to be a very good one." Ginny replied.

"I thought you didn't buy all of the divination garbage." He commented in amusement.

"You're a seer, aren't you?" Ginny rebutted.

Tom sighed, "I haven't seen anything since I made Sybil give the prophecy that got Harry's parents killed. It nearly cost my sister her life too. I don't care if I never see anything again. Who knows, maybe I only had the sight because Miranda couldn't see."

"Well, whatever the reason, I have a really good feeling about this year." She groused drowsily.

He laughed, "I'm sure you do, my ladylove. I've got a good feeling too. We have to get you through school first though."

Ginny groaned, "More studying? I'm going to be a quidditch player, not a scholar."

That garnered another laugh, "Sleep, Ginny. We've got a long road in front of us."


End file.
